Phoenix High School
by X-Leochouu
Summary: Je suis nul en résumé alors je vais faire cour. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune lycéenne qui tombe amoureuse Bien sur il y aura des hauts et des bas. Venez lire. C'est ma premiere fic. Soyez indulgent, j'adore les conseils


Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans . Je vis qu'avec ma mère Renée , ne sachant pas qui est mon père à Phœnix . Une ville où le soleil et la chaleur sont toujours là . Ma mère m'avait eu lors d'une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée mais ne regretter en rien mon arriver au monde . Elle avait réussi à terminer ses études et était devenu psychologue . Je suis fille unique . J'adore la littérature, la musique ,la danse et l'escalade. Je fait de la danse depuis l'âge de 10 ans , et de l'escalade depuis l'âge de 12 ans et je suis assez douée. J'ai depuis toujours mes meilleurs amis Jacob et Ben . Je ne suis pas le style de fille qui pour une paire de chaussures vendrait leur grand mère . Pendant longtemps j'étais plutôt du genre garçonne et sa me plaisais . Lors des grandes vacances ,je suis partie pour la première fois avec ma mère ,sa meilleure amie Carmen et sa fille Angela à Miami . Je me suis féminisée, achetant ma première robe et mes premiers talons . Jacob et Ben ont eu un choc lorsqu'ils m'ont vus arriver devant chez Ben habiller de la sorte . Les vacances ont étaient superbes, je m'entendais à merveilles avec Angela et sa mère . Malgré tout , toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin , la rentrée de septembre approchait ,Jacob, Ben et moi rentrons en dernière année je stressais un peu à cause de mon nouveau look . D'ordinaire je me moquais bien des regards qui pouvais se poser sur moi car j'étais pour tous , celle qui n'étais qu'un garçon manqué . J'avais peu confiance en moi , en mon charme et en mon nouveau style se qui me déstabilisais légèrement .

Le jour est déjà lever lorsque , le matin de la rentrée ,moi même je me leve . A mon réveil il est 5h50 du matin ,l'heure à laquelle je me lèverais désormais pour pouvoir me préparer à la journée de cours calmement. Ma mère est déjà debout et m'attend dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Une fois mes deux bols de céréales avaler ,je monte les escaliers deux par deux pour pouvoir aller faire ma toilette . Toute propre et maquillée ,je sors de la salle de bain pour choisir mes vêtements de la journée . Une tunique turquoise avec en dessous un top blanc et un jean slim ,j'avais choisis de faire soft pour une première en « vrai fille » au lycée . Lorsque j'ai finis ,le réveil de ma chambre indique 7h30 ,j'enfile mes bottes , mon écharpe et ma veste. L'heure de partir pour rejoindre Ben qui vient me chercher tous les matins est arriver. Ma vieille Ford ne voulant plus avancer depuis le début des vacances .Je ne me résigne toujours pas à demander de l'argent à ma chère maman pour la réparer .J'attendrais de trouver un petit boulot pour payer moi même .

Ben attend patiemment dans sa voiture ,une fois assise à côté de lui je le salus. Jacob venant avec sa nouvelle moto , nous ferons le trajet tous les deux. Discutant de choses et d'autres , nous arrivons vite au lycée . Ben se gara à la place disponible à côté de Jacob qui nous attendait sur sa moto .

_Salut ! Tu m'as manquer Jacob ._

_Salut vous deux,toi aussi tu ma manquer Bella._

_Dit moi qu'un jour tu m'apprendras à faire de la moto s'il te plaît ? Lui demandais-je ._

_J'ai vu la manière dont tu conduisais , et j'ai peur de devoir dire non , une femme au volant est dangereuse , alors imagine sur une moto!_

Ben pouffa de rire à la remarque de Jacob . Je l'avoue je n'étais pas très bonne conductrice et j'avais passer mon permis au moins deux fois pour pouvoir l'avoir. Ils durent voir la tête que je faisais car Jacob me promis qu'il plaisantait et qu'il m'apprendrait assez vite .

_Tu es prête à assumer ton nouveau look ? _M'interrogea Ben.

_Je stresse un peu , mais je me sans vraiment moi maintenant._

_Ne t'inquiète de rien , tu es magnifique._ Me répondit Jacob.

Je fus rassurer sur le moment . Je vis au loin une nouvelle voiture se garer. Probablement que Tanya Denali, la fille la plus populaire et la plus détestable de tout le lycée , avait eu cette merveilles pendant les vacance. Cette fille avait tout ce qu'elle désirait, ses parents étant les propriétaires d'une ligne de vêtement, ils pouvaient lui offrir n'importe quoi. Bien que sa mère soit styliste , Tanya était toujours habiller de façon vulgaire et irrespectueuse. Depuis le collège, elle m'avait prie en grippe . A croire que je lui avais fait quelque chose, or se n'était pas le cas. Pendant toutes ces années ,Tanya n'avait pas passer une journée sans vouloir m'humilier publiquement ou monter des projets pour que ce soit fait. Elle avait deux toutous qui la suivaient partout. Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory étaient les clones de Tanya , toutes les trois blonde avec des courbes généreuse, deux pots de peintures sur le visage tous les matins, et un QI qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui d'un bulot. Ces filles , « la bande des PGSC »(pompom girl sans cervelles) dictaient les règles du lycée. Par exemple ne pas trop se lier d'amitié avec moi , Isabella , pauvre fille sans aucun style que j'étais. J'avais peu d'amis, mais au moins des amis sincère. Le contraire de Tanya ,qui elle était entourer ,du matin au soir de personnes qui ne trainer avec « La bande des PGSC » simplement pour pouvoir avoir tre populaire. Bien entendu la plupart des footballeurs faisaient partis de ce clan. On se serait crus à l'époque des rois. Et Tanya était la reine incontestée de ce lycée et Jessica et Lauren ses dames de compagnie.

Je ne m'étais pas tromper, sa majesté Blondasse sortit de sa voiture tout en faisant attention à ce que sa coiffure reste en place. Tout chez cette fille me poussait à ne pas l'apprécier. Jacob et Ben se tendirent lorsqu'ils la vire dire bonjour au groupe d'élève populaire qui s'était regrouper sur les escaliers de l'entrée principale. Ils n'ont jamais accepter le traitement que me faisait subir Tanya et sa bande. Mais je leur avais demander de faire comme si de rien n'était, ce qu'ils avaient du mal à faire certaines fois. Étant la meilleure élève du lycée , je pourrais accéder à la meilleure université possible , qui se trouver loin de ces filles méchantes et superficielles. Au moment où nous passions devant la bande, Tanya se stoppa net dans sa discution très intéressante sur son bronzage qu'elle avait obtenu dans les îles. Tous les gens présent firent de même . Elle me regarda de haute en bas, me dévisageant , n'y croyant pas ses yeux et ne sachant pas quoi me dire. J'eus un petit sourire qui vint se coller sur mon visage en la regardant se demander si c'était bien moi.

_Eh oui sale garce , c'est moi !_

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te voir stresser par mon apparence ! _

Voilà que je lui parlais mentalement , je devais vraiment être surexciter par sa réaction. Je ne doutais plus à présent, j'étais sûr d'être au moins jolie. Car j'avais réussis à faire peur à la star du lycée, rien qu'avec mon apparence. C'est avec cette idée que j'avançais la tête haute toujours le sourire aux lèvres pour aller assister à mes deux heures de mathématiques. Une bonne journée se profilait. Beaucoup de regards c'étaient tourner vers Jacob , Ben et moi .Tous les deux m'avaient affirmer que c'était des regards qui m'étaient destiner. Je n'en n'étais pas sûr , jusqu'au moment de rentrer dans la classe de mathématiques , un garçon à qui je n'avais jamais parler m'approcha. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Eric.

_J'adore ton nouveau style ._ Me fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui répondre car sa remarque m'avait déstabilisée et quand je repris mes esprits il était déjà partie s'installer à sa table. Toujours en me regardant avec le sourire. En m'assaillant à ma place , à côté de Jacob , je remarquais que le rouge m'était monter aux joues. Jacob qui avait assister à la scène rigoler doucement à côté. Le professeur commença son cour qui était plus qu'ennuyant, mais je me devait d'être attentive pour maintenir ma moyenne , qui était proche du 17 de moyenne. Au bout d'une heure de cour, Jacob se pencha vers moi.

Je n'aime pas vraiment ça!

De quoi parle tu ? Tu n'aime pas la géométrie?

Non se n'est pas ça , j'aime bien . Ce que j'aime moins , c'est que la moitié des garçons te regardent …

Je relevais automatiquement ma tête et je vis que effectivement , beaucoup de garçon me regardaient. Je rougis beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je remarquais aussi que certaines filles du clan Populaire me regardaient d'un mauvais œil.

Elles aussi , mais sa ne doit pas être pour la même raison!

Elles sont jalouses , laisse les.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je me réinteressais au cour et l'heure qu'il restait passa vite. La sonnerie retentit lorsque je rassemblais mes affaires pour pouvoir rejoindre Ben dans la cour avec Jacob. Une fois assis sur un banc, Jacob raconta le cour de mathématiques à Ben et la remarque que m'avait fait Eric. Ce fit sourire Ben, puis ils parlèrent des auditions pour faire partis de l'équipe de football du lycée. Leah vint vers nous, elle était la seule à qui je confiais mes histoires de filles quand j'en avais. Elle nous fit la bise l'un après l'autre et me félicita pour le succès que j'avais. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite , mais je compris qu'elle parlait des garçons qui me regardaient. Leah me fit par des commentaires qui se disaient dans les couloirs, et apparemment seule Tanya et « La Bande des PGSC » n'appréciaient pas ma transformation. Puis les garçons nous commencèrent à nous parler de leurs emplois du temps. Il était l'heure de laisser mes amis et de me diriger vers mon cour de littérature . La professeure était déjà lorsque les premiers élèves rentrèrent, elles nous informa que nous ne devions pas nous installer car elle placerait elle même les élèves .

_Youpi , Bella va encore te retrouver avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas !_

Je me parlais toute seule , je devais devenir folle . Quand la professeure m'appela enfin , j'allais m'assoir et vis que ma journée ne serait peut être pas si bonne que ça … Edward Cullen . Le garçon le plus beaux du lycée , le capitaine de l'équipe de football , le mec le plus populaire du lycée, et accessoirement le petit copain potentiel de Tanya! Je le détestais , il est arrogant , superficiel , et trop sexy pour être réel. Il était arriver avec sa sœur Alice et son cousin Emmet il y a 3 ans. Tanya s'était tout de suite accaparer Edward. Ils avaient été jusqu'à aujourd'hui roi et reine de chaque balles qu'organisaient les Pompom Girls. L'année allait être très très longue …

Sans le regardait je m'installais, il ne m'avait adresser la parole qu'une fois pour me dire de regarder où j'allais car je venais de le percuter dans un couloir. Je n'allais pas commencer a papoter avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Il m'était déjà arriver de me perdre dans ses yeux couleur émeraude, ce qui m'avait attirer pas mal d'ennuis venant de la part de Tanya. Cela m'amusait beaucoup , Edward était dragué par toutes les amies de Tanya , et elle les laissaient faire, alors que un simple regard de ma part m'avais valu un chewing-gum dans mes cheveux et des boules puantes dans mon casier. Ces filles là n'étaient pas des génies , donc leurs « petites blagues » étaient a la hauteur de leur QI. Edward me sorta de ma réflexion :

Tu dois être Isabella ?

Non ,non je m'apelle Cassandra mais la prof a dit Isabella alors je me suis assise ici pour le fun …

Oh euh excuse moi de t'avoir déranger , je voulais juste faire connaissance .

Il n'y a pas besoins, je connais déjà qui tu es.

Je le sais, tout le monde me connait ici , mais moi je ne te connais pas !

Quesque j'avais dit? Ah oui , prétencieux !

Bien sur , qui ne connait pas Edward Cullen et ses amis !

A ce moment là il me fit un clin d'oeil avec un énorme sourire. Je vis rouge , mais il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve des le premier jour.

Minable …

C'est tout se que je pue lui dire, il me regarda vexer et se concentra enfin sur la professeure. Un sourire venait de naitre sur mes lèvres. Avoir pus lui dire se que je penser de lui sans qu'il ne trouve quelque chose a répliquer me fit un bien fou. Le cour se déroula dans la même ambiance. Une fois la sonnerie retentit , je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre Jacob , Ben et Leah.

Vous ne devinerez jamais a coter de qui je me retrouve en cour de littérature !

Edward Cullen . Me lança Leah.

Comment tu le sais ? Dis-je choquée ,cette fille était vraiment au courant de tout.

C'est simple , j'ai entendu Tanya hurler en parlant avec Edward , je serais toi je me méfierais , elle c'est promis à elle me d'avoir ta peaux .

Je le sais, et sa depuis toujours, et puis je n'ai pas peur d'elle .

C'est vrai , maintenant Bella est une tigresse, son voyage pendant les vacances la vraiment changée . Dit tout fièrement Ben qui venait d'arrêter sa conversation sur le baseball avec Jacob.

Vous dites n'importe quoi , j'ai juste compris bien des choses cet été.

Bien sur , comme comprendre que tu étais beaucoup plus jolie en robe que en jogging ? Me dit malicieusement Jacob .

Oui entre autre .Lui répondis-je en commençant a manger ma part de pizza.

Et comme une journée ne peut pas se passer sans que Tanya ne me provoque, elle vint vers moi dès quelle ait vérifier qu'elle était toujours bien coiffer.

Toi, la pimbêche tu commence a me chauffer ! D'où tu te permet de t'assoir à coter de mon Eddy.

Comme il est mignon son petit surnom , sa fait vraiment enfant de 4 ans , enfin sa va bien avec ton QI , aucun doute c'est bien toi qui l'as trouver.

Dis- je en lui souriant .

Tu te permet de me parler comme ça à moi ? Dit -elle en montant dans les aigus.

Ma pauvre, tu n'arrive même pas a savoir lorsque l'on s'adresse à toi ou non , sa doit être dure .

Lui répondis-je avec un ton compatissant.

Tu vas me le payer espèce de garce ! Hurla -t-elle.

Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Me taper , voyons, on sait toutes les deux que je te battrais sans beaucoup d'efforts , rien qu'avec ta mini jupe et tes faux ongles. Oh et ton faux nez aussi .

Lui expliquais-je calmemant.

Toute la cantine avait assister à la remise en place de Tanya. Tanya repartie avec toute sa bande à sa table en reine déchue. Son aire de folle enragée me prouva se que je craignais. Cette année ne serais pas de tous repos. Pas grave , j'adore relever les défis. Si cette garce me cherche elle allait me trouver. Je finis mon déjeuner pour ensuite me diriger vers le gymnase. Tous les dernières années avaient sport ensemble, tout le monde le savait. Par contre seul le choix du programme de sport était encore secret.

Une fois dans les vestiaires des filles , moi et Leah nous changeons. Nous faisons vite fait connaissance avec certaines filles qui voulaient me féliciter pour me petit dialogue avec Tanya au déjeuner. Ensuite nous nous dirons vers la grande salle où se trouve les gradins où nous devons nous installer. Il y déjà beaucoup de monde qui est déjà installer , nous mettons quelques minutes à trouver Jacob et Ben dans toute la foule. Une fois les garçons trouver, nous allons nous assoir à coter d'eux. Les tenus de sport n'étaient pas dicter par l'établissement, nous nous habillons comme nous le voulions. C'est comme celas que Leah et moi avons choisie de nous habiller pareil , un mini short rouge et un maillot a bretelles blanc. Les garçons me firent remarquer que beaucoup de garçons avaient sifflaient sur notre passer et qu'ils n'appréciaient pas du tout. Leah et moi rions et puis les professeurs de sport nous appela pour prendre la parole.

Jeune gens , commença -t-il , nous allons faire différent groupe , ceux qui font option escalade , natation et gym seront avec moi tout au long de l'année , réjouissez vous ! Ceux qui ont décider de faire course athlétisme et volley seront dans le deusième avec madame Parker. Et le troisième sera avec Monsieur Bounit en basket , relais et handball. Choisissez vos groupe maintenant.

Tu vas en quoi ? Me demanda Leah .

Je vais dans le premier groupe avec Ben et toi ?

Moi je vais dans le troisième ,j'adore le basket.

Moi aussi ,je serais avec toi . Lui répondit Jacob avec un énorme sourire.

Pour ma part c'était super, j'adore l'escalade et la gym. Nous nous divisions en différent groupe . Ben et moi nous avansons près du prof pour pouvoir l'entendre parler.

Bien , nous commençons par escalade, ceux qui en font en club ,m'étaient vous sur le coter , et ceux qui n'en non jamais fait de l'autre coter. Bien, je vais faire des binômes , qui dureront jusque la fin de l'année , même pour la natation et la gym. Je vais mélanger les niveaux pour avoir quelque chose d'homogène.

Quand mon tour arriva , je me retrouvais avec Edward. Je me demande vraiment si je suis maudite ou si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal dans une vie passé.

Commençons maintenant que les équipes sont faites. Isabella et Edward, montraient nous vos talents. Isabella grimper en première.

Youpi, je suis vraiment maudite. Je déteste être le centre d'attention.

Tu sais assurer au moins? Demandais-je ironiquement à Cullen .

Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'assure. Me dis-t-il avec un sourire.

Prétentieux!

Je m'encordais et vérifiais que Edward c'était correctement encordais. Il fit de même pour moi. Ensuite je débutais une voie facile pour commencer. Le prof me demanda d'effectuer une 5C *. Dès que j'eus finit sans grande difficultées , certains m'applaudirent tandis que Cullen me ramena au sol. Celas dût l'énerver que je réussis car il me regarda bizarrement. Mais je m'en fiche, j'avais réussis ma voie. Et le prof était content de moi. Nous continuons le cours pendant 2 heure en s'échangeant les rôles une fois que chacun avait terminer sa voie. Cullen montait bien , il avait pratiquement mon niveau. Mais n'avait pas beaucoup de souplesse se qui handicaper pour certains mouvement . Mais c'était compenser par son incroyable force.


End file.
